1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exterior antennas on recreational vehicles such as are used for television reception. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for signaling an alarm which warns the driver to retract an extended television antenna prior to moving the vehicle
2. Prior Art:
Most larger recreational vehicles which are adapted with living quarters also include a television and built-in television antenna at the roof of the vehicle. Typically, such an antenna is collapsible as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,477 and 3,739,387 by Budrow, et al. 3,587,104, also by Budrow, shows another embodiment relating to this field of exterior antennas.
The pattern of use for such a collapsible antenna begins as the recreational vehicle is pulled to a stationary position where the occupants intend to view the television and need to improve reception. In such instances, the occupants will extend the antenna and rotate to a proper orientation for best reception.
The referenced patents disclose various embodiments for collapsible antennas which may be oriented and extended by use of manual controls attached at the interior ceiling of the recreation vehicle. Typically, such manual controls involve the use of a rotatable lever which is mechanically coupled to the exterior antenna. Rotation of the lever causes the antenna assembly to extend in an appropriate upright configuration for reception. Reverse rotation of the lever causes the antenna to retract to its lowered position
The importance of being able to retract the antenna to a lower position is apparent because of the vulnerable condition of the antenna as the vehicle moves. For example, the RV may brush under a tree or encounter low objects overhead which can strike the antenna structure and severely damage or rip it free from the RV.
Although prior art structures have provided mechanical means for extending and retracting the RV antenna, such structure relies upon the memory of the occupant to retract the antenna prior to moving the vehicle. It is not uncommon, therefore, for an RV driver to prepare his recreational vehicle for road travel yet inadvertently fail to recall that the television antenna is in the extended position Upon moving within the RV park, the antenna may strike a low hanging tree or other object and cause permanent damage to the antenna system.
What is needed, therefore, is an alarm device which allerts the driver to the extended position of the television antenna on the exterior of his recreational vehicle The inventor is unaware of any prior art which suggests a solution to this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,685 shows an interesting antenna assembly for a police car which is designed to allert the driver when the antenna has been dislocated from its vertical position. This structure operates in a direct opposite manner, however, from that which is needed. Indeed, the 685 patent previously indicated fails to even suggest that an alarm should be provided to give notice that the antenna is fully extended.